Spirit In The Night
"Spirit In The Night" is the seventeenth episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 17th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on April 6, 2004. The gang hits the road to Charlotte where Brooke is determined to win first place at the annual cheerleading competition, but when one of her squad falls ill, Peyton begs Haley to step into the cheerleader's shoes for a day. Meanwhile, after Whitey assigns Lucas and Nathan to the same room, tempers flare and Haley is caught in the middle. Synopsis trains the cheerleaders for the Classic.]] It's the day of the weekend game trip for the Ravens and though he can't play in the game, Lucas intends on going along to support his team mates. He invites Haley to accompany him and she agrees to go. Catching up with Nathan to tell him, Nathan has better news and tells her that he has got the apartment he applied for after being officialy emancipated from his parents. Meanwhile, Brooke is preparing her cheerleaders for the away competition they have coming up. She is being really strict with the cheerleaders as she is determined to win this year. As he gets on the bus, Mouth, referred to as Lips by Brooke, is called over and hired as a scout for the competition. After being called to Whitey's office, Lucas is asked how his arm is and if he will be able to play, but Lucas still can't. Whitey says there is a way he can help, by training someone. As he finishes his sentence, Nathan walks round the corner and reveals to the brothers that he wants them to work together to improve Nathan's game. Nathan immediatley denies any help. tries to coach Nathan.]] Deb is worried about Nathan and telling Karen how upset she is with the whole emancipation. Keith walks in on them and the situation gets really awkward. As Keith is about to leave, Karen asks Keith for dinner and reveals to Deb she is ready to take baby steps back to how they were. After Keith leaves, a member of the booster club comes in and pressures Karen into attending the weekend trip this weekend, Karen is forced to accept. Returning to work, Keith finds that once again Dan is changing the way his shop works, now that he has bought it off him. At the gym, Lucas tries to get Nathan to work on his fadeaway. Nathan again refuses and shows off to Lucas about how well he can play. The next day, Larry Sawyer, Peyton's dad, has also been forced on the trip. Whitey tells them they are there to help control the parties that the students think they will get up to. Whitey and Brooke are arguing at the bus as the cheerleader's pom poms have no room on the bus. Nathan solves the problem by offering to drive with the pom poms and Whitey agrees. Getting on the bus, Nathan tells Haley to ride with him but Lucas has saved her a seat. Nathan eventually persuades her to leave Lucas and ride with him. , Peyton and the cheerleaders confront Clare Young.]] At the hotel they are staying in, Whitey puts the team in alphabetical orders to share rooms, meaning Nathan and Lucas are forced to share a room. They instantly begin arguing over the tv and the radio. Meanwhile, Brooke and Peyton are put in a room together. Brooke is still mad at Peyton and continues to take digs at her. Jake then walks in the room as they are next door to each other and Peyton makes a quick escape into his. As Peyton asks about Jenny, Jake says how much he misses her but also tells her there has been some new developments. Just as he tells her, Brooke calls her in telling her about a major problem. The cheerleaders are all gathered in Brooke's room as she tells them that their enemy cheer captain is at reception, Claire Young, and Brooke is making them go down there, except for Theresea who has a zit and can't be seen with them. As the cheerleaders go downstairs, the two teams get very competitive. Upstairs, Haley is walking down the hallway on her way to meet Lucas, but Nathan drags her into his room and starts kissing her distracting her from Lucas. Lucas walks in the room and walks out after telling Haley to stay with Nathan as afterall they are girlfriend and boyfriend. Karen calls Keith from the hotel and tells him she can't make it tonight due to being dragged into the weekend trip. Keith makes out as it is no big deal even though he has gotten dressed up ready for the meal. Back downstairs, the team catches up with the cheerleaders and asks if they are sneaking out, Brooke goes up to Tim and warns him to stay away from her cheerleaders. Going back to her team, they are all huddled round Theresea. She is now covered in zits but are actually confirmed to be chicken pox, and therefore forces her to drop out of the competition throwing everything out of order for Brooke and her routine. shows the cheerleaders a routine.]] At the garage, Dan has replaced most of it with new machines that Keith is too slow at when using. Dan tells Keith he should go on a college course to keep up with the technology. Karen and Larry have got the students in their rooms on curfew, but Karen knows it is too good and easy to be true. As the two go into their room, all the team and cheerleaders peer out from behind their doors and run down the corridor. Karen later goes into Brooke's room and tells her that all the other girls are safe from the chicken pox, but Brooke doesn't care as the routine needed 10 girls and now they only have 9. Just as this happens, Peyton has already asked Haley to be a cheerleader for Brooke, and she agrees. Brooke says that the routine would probably have to be all changed and they haven't got the time to practice. Karen then tells Brooke that she was never here if they want to leave their rooms. Brooke gets all the cheerleaders together to practice the routine. As they practice, the opposing team comes in and mock the cheerleaders. Mouth then follows them in and tells them how good the other team's routine is. Brooke is devastated and doesn't know what to do, but Peyton, who has made Brooke take a truce, has an idea for the music if Brooke can make up the new moves. finds the juniors breaking curfew.]] Meanwhile, the team have been led to a strip club by Tim. They manage to get in without I.D. and the team actually think that Tim has done something well for once. Whilst they are there, Jake tells Lucas about Jenny's mother being back and Lucas tells Jake that he isn't in a relationship with anyone at the moment. Lucas then tells Nathan that he doesn't like Nathan with Haley. As the strippers are announced on stage, it is revealed to the boys that it is ladies night and out walk male strippers much to the boy's disgust. As the cheerleaders continue with their dance, it begins to come together, as Mouth helps to teach them with suprisingly good dance moves. Nathan and Lucas go to see the gym that he will be playing in tomorrow, when Lucas tells Nathan he can't play because of his arm, Nathan tells him eventually he is just going to have to get to a point where he will deal with the pain. The cheerleaders have finished practicing and are now relaxing in the pool thanks to Brooke who persuaded the security guard for access. As they are relaxing, Peyton brings Haley in wearing a cheerleader outfit, as the team support her in how good she looks, the rest of the team come running in and they all jump in the swimming pool and begin having a water fight with each other. Nathan sees Haley in the outfit and compliments her whereas Lucas walks in and says she looks ridiculous. Haley walks away from him just as Whitey joins him and yells at the students to get back to their rooms. Whitey is shouting at Karen and Larry like they are in highschool telling them that it is the worst behavior he has seen in his career, the two start laughing like two naughty school children as the rest of the students go to sleep. It is 4 in the morning when Lucaswoken up by Nathan playing on a game. They begin talking about what problem Lucas has with Haley and Nathan tells him to get over it. runs to Nathan, ignoring Lucas, after the routine.]] Its the day of the cheerleader competition and the opposing team has just completed their amazing routine. The Ravens are next up to compete. The dance routine begins and the team does really well. They all cheer as they finish as they know they know they have done their best. As the Ravens go down to congratulate them, Haley runs straight past Lucas to Nathan. When the winners are announced, Tree Hill does not win and goes to the usual winners, the opposing team. Brooke is really disappointed until she finds out she has won the best choregraphy prize, which she goes up to collect and rubs in the opposing captain's face. Lucas goes to see Haley and tells her that he misses being friends with her, Haley says she understands, but both brothers are now important in her life and in order for Lucas to be part of her life, he has to be part of Nathan's too. At the Raven's game, they are trailing by a point. If they fail to win this game, they won't get Whitey's 500th win. Nathan is forced to use the fadeaway when he is double teamed, and scores the winning point, just as Lucas cheers him on next to a surprised Haley. returns to the river court to make his first shot.]] At the garage, Dan catches Keith and the other workers in the back playing basketball. Dan immediatley calls this off and sends them back to work. Keith, furious, decides he has had enough of Dan and his job and decides to quit his job and walks out of the garage. Returning home, Mouth is thanked by Brooke and the rest of the cheerleaders aswell as Brooke thanking Haley and even addressing her by her actual name, not tutor girl. Nathan and Lucas are laughing about Nathan's final shot and getting on, as a randomer says hi to Haley, showing the increase in her popularity. As Karen and Larry get off the bus, Peyton asks Lucas if the two are flirting and as they laugh together, Brooke sees them and turns away from them. Peyton goes up to her and Brooke tells her that although they have had a fun weekend, she still can't forgive Peyton for what she has done, they are still no longer friends. As the parents all greet their kids, Nathan watches on as no one arrives for him. Keith goes to the cafe to see Karen and catches her and Larry getting along really well. Keith, realizing the two are flirting, makes an excuse to leave and does so. Nathan arrives in his new empty ampartment that seems really lonely, Brooke rips apart a photo of Lucas, Peyton and herself to just single herself out as Lucas scores his first basket with his bad arm and says to himself, 'that's one.' Memorable Quotes :"Ok, Theresea, terrible posture, pinch that penny. Bevin, you need a breath mint. Peyton, nice form, an excellent betrayal of a best friend, wrong, wrong, wrong" ::- Brooke Davis correcting the cheerleaders. :"Sorry, cheer nazi calls" ::- Peyton Sawyer to Jake Jagielski about Brooke Davis :"Guess who's in the lobby, I'll tell you, Clare Young and her little ho posse. We are going down there" :"Ok and if an angry dance off breaks out, I've got your back" :"Great, just don't stick another knife in it" ::- Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer :"I'm a born klutz ok? I almost drowned in the balls at Chuck E Cheese" ::- Haley James about joining the cheerleading team :"And remember girls, jazz fingers" :"I'll give her a jazz finger" ::- Clare Young and Haley James :"Tutor girl, you look bitchin" ::- Brooke Davis to Haley James after seeing her in her cheerleading outfit :"You know when I was little, I always wanted a little brother. Then I found out about you and I got over that in a hurry" ::- Lucas Scott to Nathan Scott :"Hey, were you rooting for Nathan?" :"I was rooting for the team" :"Whatever you say" ::- Haley James and Lucas Scott after cheering for Nathan at the game :"Look Peyton, it was really fun to get caught up in the weekend and forget about all the crap between us...But it doesn't change what you did, ok? we're not friends anymore, we're just on the same squad" :"Brooke, you might not be my friend, but I'm still yours and I'm gonna prove it to you" ::- Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "One In Every Crowd" - Viva Voce * "Shadows Cast A Lie" - James William Hindle * "Looking For A Reason" - Paul Trudeau * "Slam" - Midnight To Twelve * "Good Girl, Bad Boy" - Junior Senior * "Shake Your Booty" - APM Music * "Big Man On The Block" - Black Toast * "Get Nakes" - Black Toast * "Mix It Up" - Master Source * "Kung Fu Fighting" - Bus Stop feat. Carl Douglas * "100 Years" - Five For Fighting * "All Kinds Of Time" - Fountains Of Wayne This episode's title originated from the song Spirit In The Night, originally sung by Bruce Springsteen. Trivia After appearing in episodes 6, 7, 9, and 10, Bevin returns 7 episodes later, in this episode, and finally speaks. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Theresa Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Larry Sawyer